At present, a terminal peripheral in an M2M stub network is managed via an M2M gateway in an M2M communication system, including that: the M2M gateway configures an event defined by a policy; when determining to execute the event according to an event trigger condition, the M2M gateway delivers an operation defined in the event to a corresponding terminal peripheral or a terminal peripheral group and receives operation execution information returned by the terminal peripheral or the terminal peripheral group.
However, the aforementioned method for an M2M gateway to manage a terminal peripheral is only capable of delivering operations to a corresponding terminal peripheral or terminal peripheral group according to a triggering sequence of all events, but fails to determine, according to a current operation of the terminal peripheral or the terminal peripheral group, whether to deliver an operation of the same type to the corresponding terminal peripheral or the terminal peripheral group. Thus operation conflict and system error reporting may occur on the terminal peripheral or the terminal peripheral group, thereby further affecting the efficiency of the M2M gateway in managing the terminal peripheral or the terminal peripheral group.
Thus, a method for an M2M gateway to manage a terminal peripheral in the prior art fails to avoid operation conflict and system error reporting occurring on a terminal peripheral and thus further affects the efficiency of the M2M gateway in managing the terminal peripheral or a terminal peripheral group.